Relative Values
by awtr101fan
Summary: Nadine-centric story featuring the Bash Brothers Fulton Reed, Dean Portman . Companion piece to 'Where Do I Go From Here' and 'Looking Forward'. Please R&R, , originally posted on Unconventional Awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

**Relative Values**

Characters: Fulton Reed, Nadine Crowell, Dean Portman, etc.

Pairing: Nadine Crowell/the Bash Brothers from the Mighty Ducks movies (family, not romantic)

Rating: PG for now, might change later due to language

Disclaimer: I don't own Nadine or any of the other the characters or the Metro Court. ABC and General Hospital owns most of them while Fulton Reed and Dean Portman belong to the writer of the Mighty Ducks trilogy. I don't know the Chicago Blackhawks or the National Hockey League either. The only characters I own are the girlfriends and Nadine's unborn baby.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Port Charles, New York_**

**_February 2008_**

"Fifth floor nurses station. This is Leyla. How may I help you?"

"May I speak to Nurse Nadine Crowell? I believe she should be on duty today."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Could you tell her that Reed is on the phone?"

"Just one moment." she pushed a button and put the phone on its cradle. "Nadine, someone named Reed is looking for you."

"Thanks Leyla." She picked up the receiver "Slapshot? Is that you? What's up little bugger?"

"Nothing much blue eyed beauty. You up for a game of puck?"

"A game of hockey? Fulton Reed, you know better than to ask a pregnant woman that."

"What? I'm asking if you wanna come to one. Not play in it!"

"I would love to. But I don't think I can go all the way to Chicago to watch you goofs in action."

"How about the Port Charles Arena?"

"WHAT?? You're playing here? When?' She ignored the stare from Epiphany. "Aunt Raylene would smack you over the head if she knew you were in town and didn't come over for a visit. The both of yous!"

"See what you did man?" Fulton told the other person on the phone. "You might as well say hello since you've got the other receiver in your hand."

"Hey babe. How's the prettiest little nurse this side of the Mississippi doing?"

"I don't' know. Why don't you call the hospital and ask Jolene's doctors?"

"We checked in on her already. I'm asking about you."

"Aunt Raylene always says you were her favorite for a reason. I should have known it was your smooth talking." She laughed while placing a hand on her stomach. "We're fine. But I really can't talk right now. Call me in half an hour. We'll meet for dinner."

"All right, later cutie."

"Bye guys!"

"Who was that?" Liz Webber asked when Nadine hung up the phone. "And what's this about hockey?"

"Brother and cousin. Both play in the NHL. The Blackhawks."

"You're related to the infamous Bash Brothers?" Matt Hunter asked throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Crowell, you just became my new best friend."

"Thanks for letting me know Hunter. I hadn't heard." She said sarcastically while lightly smacking his shoulder. "And just so we're clear, they don't have tons of women hanging off them like you'd think."

"They don't? But they're the Bash Brothers!"

"They both have steady girlfriends in their lives."

"But still, how cool is it that you're family?"

"Very cool. If you're nice enough you'll find out."

* * *

Half an hour later…

"Metro court. This is Marty. How may I help you?"

"Hello, could you please connect me to either Dean Portman or Fulton Reed?"

"Just a moment while I check the registry misses." She waited while put on hold. "I'm sorry miss no one is listed here under those names."

"How about Alexander Crowell?"

"Just one moment." She waited again. "I'm sorry miss but you just missed them."

"Both of them? Can you tell me if they left a message for Nadine at the front desk?"

"As a matter of fact, they did miss. You are to meet them at the restaurant at seven sharp."

"Thank you. Can you have someone take them a message or connect me to the restaurant?"

"Certainly miss. I'll connect you straight away. Have a good evening."

"Thank you." She tapped her fingers on the counter while waiting to be connected the MC Grille.

"Metro court Bar and Grille. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Crowell. They should be seated at the bar. Dark hair, muscular build, might be drinking a beer."

"Just one second." She could hear the barkeeper put the phone to their shoulder. "Is there someone here named Crowell?"

"Nadine?" She heard a few seconds later. "Hiya cutie. I see you got our message."

"Yeah, Deanie Bear. You goofs should have told me you'd be listed under Crowell. Lucky for you the guy at the front desk didn't know who you two were. Unless you threatened him not to tell the press."

"Nah. Didn't have to. This blonde chick was with him. She probably recognized us because she asked for an autograph for her boy."

"That would be Carly. Her husband owns the place. So does she. I'm guessing it was for Morgan. Michael is more of a racecar fan."

"Yeah she told Marty that if the press got wind of us staying here he was fired."

"Really?" She giggled. "I'll have to thank her when I see her."

"What are you waiting for? Get you cute little baby bump over here! We're hungry!"

"Is that my little blue eyed beauty on the horn" A female voice was heard in the background. "Tell her I said hi. Come on baby. I wanna dance."

"I see the girls came with you goofs. Why didn't they come see me?"

"Because they knew you were working and are scared of your head nurse."

"Epiphany's not that bad. She's been like a momma bear with me lately. Won't let them know it all interns and student nurses give me crap."

"I'm liking her more already. Go home and change real fast because Fulton can only last on the dance floor with his woman for so long."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I just need to change clothes since I thought we'd go to Kelly's. See you soon Deanie Bear. Tell my brother I'll be there soon to entertain Erica from dragging him on the dance floor. Don't tell him I said so but I think he secretly loves it."

"Yeah, especially the slow ones. Our little secret. Love you little cousin. Be careful."

"I will. Love you too."

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I hope evveryone liked it. Next chapter will go more into what happened between "Where Do I Go From Here?" and "Looking Forward" and we'll see more interaction with the Bashes and their girlfriends. **


	2. Chapter 2

Relative Values

Characters: Fulton Reed, Nadine Crowell, Dean Portman, etc.

Pairings: Nadine Crowell/the Bash Brothers from the Mighty Ducks movies (family, not romantic)

Rating: PG for now, might change later due to language

Disclaimer: I don't own Nadine or any of the other the characters or the MetroCourt. ABC and General Hospital owns most of them while Fulton Reed and Dean Portman belong to the writer of the Mighty Ducks trilogy. I don't know the Chicago Blackhawks or the National Hockey League either. The only characters I own are the girlfriends and Nadine's unborn baby.

Chapter Two

MetroCourt Bar & Grille

Port Charles, New York

February 2008

"Oh my gosh! That little bump of yours sure grew Naddy."

"Thanks Cam. You girls look good too." Nadine said as she looked at the women with her brother and cousin. "How was the trip Cami, Erica? I hope these two goofs didn't scare ya'll on the plane."

"Nah sugar plum," Cami started telling her boyfriend's cousin. "Dean here keeps forgetting that I grew up on planes."

"And Fulton got too distracted by the pilot not taking directions well enough to try and scare me. Plus he knows better."

"Sounds like my big brother finally found a girl to wrap him around her little finger." Nadine laughed as she talked to Erica.

"Nadine Grace, is that any way to treat your kin?"

"Aw, are the two Bash Brothers scared I'm gonna embarrass them? You know I'm just messing around Dean Aaron." She said throwing him a wicked grin. "Ain't that right Fulton Alexander?"

"See what you started Portman?" Fulton said with a big grimace on his face. "I hate when she does that."

"Sorry Slapshot," she kissed her older brother on the cheek. "Deanie Bear."

"The three of them make such a cute family. Don't you think so Erica?"

"Yeah, I sure do Cami." She replied taking out her camera. "I think we need a family picture or two."

"I love pictures!" Cami sat up enthusiastically at the table clapping her hands with a goofy smile on her face. "Especially with the baby bump. Come on Nadine!"

"Maybe in a little bit babe. I'm hungry and I'm sure the bump is starving."

"Okay honey. But only for the baby bump." Cami said looking at the menu.

* * *

(Later that night…)

"Is there anything else I can get you? Coffee, dessert?"

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure. Just call when you're ready to order."

"So Nadine, when do you find out?"

"Find out what Cami?"

"She means when you find out if we're all having a little baby Bash Brother or a little Nadine." Erica said for her friend. "Cami just wants to know so she can plan a baby shower."

"And I really want to know what colors to use."

"Aunt Ray said to tell you she thinks it's a girl." Fulton said.

"Even though Uncle Vance and Cousin Bo want a boy." Dean piped up.

"But what do you two want? The both of you will be the main uncles."

"As long as it's healthy, happy."

"And we can teach it our bad ass enforce skills!"

"Well this baby has your appetites so maybe it'll have your hockey abilities."

"Hi Nadine," a blonde woman with two little boys stopped by the table. "I'm sorry to bother your table but he wanted to say hi." She said pointing to the smaller of the boys.

"It's okay Carly. I'm sure these two goof balls won't mind." Nadine told her. "Everyone this is Carly Jax and her sons Michael and Morgan."

"Are you really the Bash Brother?" Little Morgan asked in wonder. "You're my favorite players! When I grow up I wanna play hockey just like you."

"That's so adorable babe. You got a little Bash Brother in the making."

"Cam baby, break out the camera." Dean told her. "I think a pic with the future generation of Bashes is I order."

"Really?" Morgan asked bright eyed. "Can I Mom, please?"

"If it's really all right with the guys." His mother replied. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is." Fulton told her. "Come here little man."

He called Morgan over to where he and Dean were seated while Cami snapped a couple of photos of the three of them.

"They're so sweet for doing this." Carly told Nadine. "How do you know them? Not to be nosey or anything."

"It's okay Carly." Nadine told her with a giggle. "Fulton's my older brother although he's actually my half brother. Same dad, different mom. Dean on the other hand is our cousin. His mother was our dad's sister. Funny thing is that those two met when they were little, both competing in the Junior Goodwill Games, hockey division. They didn't even know they were family till their late teens, early twenties."

"How did that happen?"

"You see, they both went to boarding school but the last time Dean and I saw each other was right before the Junior Goodwill Games. I hadn't really known I had a brother till after my dad died on the operating table when I was ten. Anyway, we had a family reunion type thing a couple of months before my cousin Bo got hitched – they're divorced now by the way – which was also the engagement party. Turns out my aunt – Dean's mom – didn't know she had another nephew or at least she didn't' know who he was or where he came from. Imagine her surprise when she learned it was her little boy's best friend."

"Come here my blue eyed beauty." Fulton called for her while Morgan stayed close to the Bash Brothers.

"We need a new family picture with the newest member of the Crowell family."

"Slpashot, this little one won't be here for several months." She told her other brother. "How do you expect to take a picture with my little bundle while it's still hiding in my belly?" She asked with a raised brow and hands on her hips.

"We'll figure something out." He said as he sat his baby sister on his lap with their cousin behind them.

* * *

That's the second chapter. I hope evveryone liked it. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one. Hopefully writer's block won't keep me away for so long and chapter three will be better. Utill then, let me know what ya'll thought.


End file.
